Vacaciones
by Leona Orochi
Summary: Sakuno y Tomoka van a vacacionar pero se encuentran a viejos conocidos de la SEIGAKU y varios pretenden a la joven Ryusaki más el final les sorprende a todos... Terminado
1. Chapter 1

- Entonces ya está decidido Sakuno¡iremos al centro vacacional deportivo!

- Pero Tomoka, aun no he dicho que si

Aunque la joven de cabellera larga y castaña dijera un rotundo no, su inseparable amiga la llevaría. Los años pasan y ambas chicas siguen siendo grandes amigas aunque las tareas de la Seigaku superior (preparatoria) las abrumen y casi no se vean, sobre todo porque es su ultimo año, por lo cual "decidieron" pasar sus vacaciones en un nuevo centro vacacional deportivo juntas.

- Muy bien, entonces ¡Vamonos!

Ambas chicas subieron al tren y dispusieron a buscar sus asientos, al hallarlos se llevan una sorpresa.

- Hola Sakuno, Hola Tomoka¿Cómo están?

- ¡Dan! – al hunismo

- Hola¿qué haces por aquí? – pregunta Sakuno – ya no te he visto mucho

- Pues he estado muy ocupado y más desde Akutsu es mi entrenador, me he vuelto más fuerte en el tenis, y ustedes ¿cómo están¿A dónde van?

- Pues nosotras vamos a vacacionar en el nuevo centro deportivo – contestaba Tomota mientras enseñaba los trípticos del lugar – queremos vacacionar jugando un poco de tenis

- Que suerte, yo también voy para allá, ahí me encontraré con Jin, me dijo que hay competencias de distintos deportes y que eso me vendrá bien

- Vaya, si que te llevas bien con él, a mi me da escalofríos al estar ceca de él – al termino de la frase los tres comenzaron a reír.

Los tres amigos siguieron contándose de las cosas que habían acontecido, bueno, en si casi habló solo Tomoka. Estuvo recordando como se conocieron, como se empezaron a llevar con Dan, apresar de ir en la Yamabuki por ser un chico de su misma edad se lo encontraban en otros cursos o campamentos por lo que se hablaban seguido. También hablaron un poco sobre como los titulares de Seigaku continuaron en el tenis y sus estudios.

- Si, me pregunto como le irá a Tezuka – comentó Dan

- A él le va bien, es un buen estudiante de la universidad, hasta sacó beca

- ¿Y como sabes eso Sakuno? – preguntó el chico

- Pues que la abuela de Sakuno se encuentra de vez en cuando con Tezuka y así le cuenta como van las cosas – explicó Tomoka - ¿o no, Sakuno?

- Je, je, je, algo así – dijo la antes mencionada un tanto ruborizada.

Ante esto los otros dos se interrogaron pero no continuaron ya que habían llegado a su estación, una vez con sus cosas tomaron un taxi que los llevó hasta el lugar vacacional.

- ¡Oh, miren¡El lugar es enorme! – exclamo la expresiva del grupo.

- Entonces es la primera vez que vienen – dijo un chico detrás de ellos.

- ¡Kachiro! – fue la sorpresa de los tres

- Hola chicos¿cómo están?

- Nosotras bien, vacación ando – Tomoka siempre anunciante

- Yo a entrenar y tú ¿qué haces?

- Pues mi padre fue contratado para dar cursos de tenis ahora en vacaciones y yo vine a ayudarlo

- Eso es grandioso, estas siguiendo los pasos de tu padre

- No es para tanto, pero en vista de que son nuevos aquí yo seré su guía

- Muchas gracias por eso Kachiro – agradeció la linda Sakuno

- Bueno, pero primero iremos a la recepción para que se registren, síganme

Los muchachos caminaron hacia la recepción pasando por el jardín y viendo a mucha gente, varios llevaban atuendos o accesorios deportivos, otros tenían pelotas de básquetbol, fútbol y voleibol, no hay que olvidar los que tienen sus raquetas presentes.

- Vaya que es grande

- Es muy bonito

- Y tienen muchos deportistas, será grandioso

- Bueno, es que por su ubicación y los buenos servicios ha llegado a tener buena fama aun que tenga solo tres meses de haber sido terminada – explicaba Kachiro en o que se detiene – pero en fin, ya llegamos a la recepción, regístrense de una vez – y asintieron.

Los jóvenes intentaron conseguir habitaciones cercanas pero no pudieron, Tomoka y Sakuno lograron tener la que tiene vista a las canchas de tenis muy próximas al lago, Dan obtuvo una cerca de la salida, pues no estaba mal pero se separaba de sus amigas. Kachiro explicó que el se hospedaba con su padre cerca de las canchas de tenis.

- Bueno¿y ahora qué hacemos?

- No lo sé, tu que piensas Sakuno

- ¿Sakuno?

- ¿Qué? – mientras enderezaba la vista

- ¿En que piensas? – pregunta su amiga

- No, nada, solo que… - señalando a unos muchachos que estaban de espaldas – se me hacen conocidos¿no lo creen?

- A decir verdad…

- ¡Aquellos son Syusuku Fuji y su pequeño hermano Yuuta¡Ah, que guapos están!

Todas las personas que pasaban en ese instante retrocedieron ante la voz de aquella chica mientras que los antes llamados se acercaba.

- ¿A quien llamas pequeño? – interrogó enfadado el pelicorto

- O vamos Yuuta, no seas malo con las señoritas pues las asustas – y dirigiéndose a las señoritas – disculpen a mi hermano

- No tienen porque, todo fue porque ya tiene tiempo que no los veíamos – disculpo dulcemente Sakuno.

- ¿Acaso eres la nieta de Sumersita? – mirándola de pies a cabeza – si que te has vuelto muy bonita

- ¡Hermano! – a decir verdad a Yuuta no le gusta cuando su hermano coquetea.

- No tiene nada de malo decir la verdad

Entonces el joven Fuji les contó, después de los debidos saludos y disculpas, que llegaron a descansar junto con su hermana mayor, quien ya se había adelantado y terminaban de registrase.

- Por cierto… - inicia el genio - ¿no han visto a Eiji o a Oishi?

- No¿por qué?

- Es que quedamos en encontrarnos aquí, el otro día los vi en una tienda de zapatos y decidimos vernos en vacaciones

- Que agradable será reunirnos… - pero la chica fue interrumpida por su igual de escandaloso estomago.

- Tomoka, creo que será mejor ir a comer pues ya es tarde – dijo su amiga

- Entonces será bueno dirigirnos al comedor – sugirió Kachiro – hay un buen cocinero, se sorprenderán

Ya los seis seguían muy alegres en dirección a la cafetería.

Entraron a un bonito edificio, en si era una cabaña de madera, tenía para comer al aire libre como adentro y en el balcón del segundo piso, muy agradable el ambiente, esos momentos no había mucha gente, en realidad había un par de personas por lo que fueron directamente a ver a los cocineros.

- Disculpen – llama Kachiro – quisiera un poco de sushi

- "En un momento" "Te llaman Taka" "Apúrate" – se oía decir y recibieron un "ya voy" de respuesta

- ¿Taka¿Te refieres a Takashi¿Takashi Kawamura? – pregunto Sakuno

- Ya¿qué desean? – preguntó el antes llamado al momento de llegar pero tenía la mirada baja cuando la alza para ver a sus clientes – Kachiro, que sorpresa, veo que vienes acompañado

- ¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas de nosotros, Taka? – pregunta Syusuke

- Claro, si son tú, Syusuke, con tu pequeño hermano Yuuta – recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de éste – la pequeña Sakuno con su escandalosa amiga – recibiendo otras mirada asesina – creo que se llama Tomoka y… y…

- ¡Dan!

- Si¿tu no eres el aprendiz de Akutsu?

- Si, así es

- Cuéntame¿Cómo ha estado? – con esto dio inició a una pequeña conversación sobre como estaba su amigo pero son interrumpidos por el estomago de Tomoka junto al de Dan – ¡Oh! Discúlpame, ahora les preparo algo

Después de la disculpa de Kawamura y a que terminara de cocinar los chicos comieron a gusto.

- Bueno, que tal si para bajar la comida vamos a jugar un poco de tenis ligero – sugirió Dan.

- "Eso me parece bien" "Por mi también" "Pero hay que cambiarnos" – fueron las respuestas ante el comentario.

- Eso me recuerda que traemos nuestro equipaje – recordó Sakuno.

- Será mejor irnos a nuestras habitaciones y vernos en las canchas dentro de una hora – propuso Kachiro - ¿Qué les parece?

- Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos.

A la hora los jóvenes se reunieron.

- Esto es muy bueno – decía Sakuno – estamos encontrándonos con buenos amigos

- La verdad que si – continuaba su amiga – todos son muy guapos y de seguro habrán más

- Tranquila Tomoka - pronunciaba con tal de no pasar vergüenza y señalando a todos lo demás – mira que los chicos se están acercando

- ¿Ya están listas? – preguntó Dan muy enérgico y recibió una afirmativa.

El grupo de amigos caminaba en dirección de la entrada de las canchas cuando unos chicos pasaron corriendo y murmurándose – "¡Vamos que se va a poner bueno!" y así siguieron pasando varias personas provocando una multitud en una de las canchas. Llamados por la curiosidad, los chicos se dirigieron a esa cancha.

- ¡Te voy a ganar! – se oyó decir seguido por un raquetazo a la pelota.

- Como si lo fuera a lograr, Fshhh – respondiendo al disparo.

Se encontraban dos ex titulares de Seigaku enfrentándose una vez más para "ahora" si saber quien de los dos era el mejor, sin duda alguna se trataban de Momoshiro Takeshi y Kaoru Kaidoh.

- Esos dos siempre peleando – dijo un divertido Syosuke – me pregunto si terminará el juego

- Tienes razón, cada vez que ellos juegan siempre son interrumpidos – siguió Tomoka y continuado por un suspiro de parte de la mayoría del grupo.

- Pero están jugando de maravilla – interpuso Dan – espero jugar contra ellos

- ¡MOMOSHIRO TAKESHI! – Fue el grito que se escuchó desde fuera de la cancha provocando un paro en seco del mencionado.

- ¡Ah, Diosito Santo! – empezó a murmurar mientras sudaba en seco el joven cuyo nombre fue anunciado - ¿cómo fue que se me olvido?

De entre la muchedumbre sale una señorita, se nota que tiene la misma edad que Sakuno y Tomoka, delgada, muy linda, de piel clara igual que su cabello.

- Momoshiro Takeshi – volvió a decir – acaso olvidaste nuestra cita

- Ann, yo…yo… - no podía seguir, su oponente se disponía a salir - ¡Kaoru, serpiente malvada¡No huyas cobarde!

- Fshhh, cállate, yo no tengo que ver en tus asuntos personales

La verdad que si no fuera por el buen corazón de Sakuno y que convencieron a Syusuke que ya era suficiente fueron a apoyar a su compañero. Lo que más lo salvo fue que Sakuno y Ann son muy buenas amigas por lo que al instante de verse se saludaron.

- Momo, tienes suerte que Ann se lleve de maravilla con Sakuno – dijo Tomoka.

- Si, gracias amigos me han salvado

- Pero te veías muy gracioso

- ¡Ya hermano! No digas esas cosas – pero al instante recordó la apariencia asustada de Momoshiro a tal grado que no contuvo la risa provocando un sonrojo de ira en el afectado del asunto al tiempo que su némesis sonreía.

Por otro lado.

- Y dime ¿qué haces por aquí, Sakuno?

- Yo solo relajándome – le respondía a su amiga – pero veo que te hiciste novia de Momo¿qué piensa tu hermano al respecto?

- Ahora que lo dices, él no lo sabe, yo quiero decírselo junto con Momo ahora por eso quedamos en encontrarnos aquí pero no me esperaba que se encontrara con Kaoru – dirigiéndole una mirada fea al mencionado – de igual forma, veo que se han juntado

- Ha decir verdad se está reuniendo el viejo equipo de Seigaku – interrumpió Tomoka ya que se acercaron todos para hacer la platica más amena y olvidar lo antes ocurrido – ya estan aquí Syusuke, Momoshiro, Kaoru y Kawamura

- No te olvides que aparte vendrán Oishi y Eiji

- Eso da un 80 de probabilidades de que se reúna el equipo totalmente

- ¡SADAHARU! – Todos al verlo dieron dos pasos atrás sudando de miedo.

- ¿De donde saliste? – preguntó el asustado Dan.

- Me pareció que este lugar es bueno para recabar datos y veo que estuve en un 100 - sujetando sus gafas – pero continuando con su deducción solo faltan Ryoma y Tezuka

- Bueno – interrumpió Momo – solo falta Tezuka

- ¿Qué¿Cómo? Explícate

- Es que el otro día le llame por teléfono, me dijo que no podía reunirse conmigo porque lo invitaron a una exhibición o algo así y me contó que era por aquí

- Es verdad – afirmo Kachiro – se me había olvidado, más no pensé que Ryoma fuera un invitado – entonces se da cuenta que está siendo observado por lo que inicia su explicación – bueno, es que para llamar más publicidad en corto plazo, el centro invita a algunos jugadores para hacer mini torneos de exhibición, son abiertos al publico si desea participar y tendero de dos días se celebrará el de tenis.

- Así que por eso invitaron a mi hermano – comentó Ann

- Esto será muy interesante – fue lo que se escuchó de la mayoría

- Ya es tarde y quisiera regresar a la habitación, Tomoka

- ¿Por qué¿qué pasa, Sakuno?

- Es que quiero hacer una llamada – y ante todos hace una reverencia – bueno, nos veremos mañana, hasta mañana

Y todos se despiden de las jovencitas.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, en una habitación un par de jóvenes adultas se estaban alistando.

- Tomoka, te digo, me siento muy extraña con esto – decía Sakuno muy apenada por su ropa.

- No digas tonterías, se te ve grandioso – continuaba mientras señalaba cada parte de la vestimenta de su amiga – vamos, esas sandalias naranjitas combinan perfectamente con tu short – particularmente corto – y tu blusita blanca estampada de floresitas y obviamente con tu cabello suelto, que bueno que te lo cortaste un poco – no rebasante de la cintura – además que importa si vamos a nadar y lo que se va a ver van a ser nuestros trajes de baño aunque no entiendo porque sigues usando de una pieza.

- Pero…

Las chicas terminaron de coger sus cosas y salieron a divertirse un poco, en sí fueron a nadar. La verdad llamaban mucho la atención de los hicos, Tomoka por ser una chica bien formada y Sakuno por su encanto, hermosa y tierna figura. La segunda se sentía realmente apenada a tal grado que si hubiera un limite de pena ella lo sobre pasaba, mientras que su amiga se abría paso.

Entonces las chicas se iban a meter cuando se encuentran con Dan.

- Chicas, me alegra verlas

- Hola, buenos días, Dan

- Así, buenos días, disculpen, quería decirles que estamos por allá por si querían estar con nosotros

- ¿nosotros?

- Sí, todos estamos por allá jugando voleibol en la alberca, creo que se llama waterpolo; bueno, el único que no esta es Kachiro

- Supongo que es porque el tiene que ayudar a su padre, muy noble de su parte

Los chicos se fueron en dirección a la alberca pero en el camino se toparon con muchos piropos e insinuaciones a las chicas, a Osakada no le molestaba porque ya se había acostumbrado pero Ryusaki era a la que le molestaban mucho por lo que Dan, para ayudarla, se hizo pasar por alguien muy cercano para no llegar a decir novio.

- Hola Sakuno – saludó una chica Clara

- Hola Ann – respondió – Momo, Kaoru, los Fuji, Sadaharu, incluso Taka está aquí, pero tu hermano no esta aquí

- No te preocupes por él, me dijo que quería ir a correr

- Que sorpresa – interrumpió el mayor de los Fuji – te ves muy hermosa con esa vestimenta

- Si, la verdad que si, te ves muy bien – siguió Ann

Todos los comentarios fueron realmente súper halagadores que como venían de amigos fueron muy agradables. Comenzaron a jugar voleibol, por un lado estaban Dan, Ann, Momo y Syusuke, el otro se formó por Tomoka, Kaidoh, Taka y Yuuta, la referí era Sakuno y Sadaharu tomaba datos. El ambiente era divertido aunque con algunas interrupciones, las típicas que suceden cuando están en albercas concurridas.

- Muy bien Kaoru – pronunció Dan - ¡Ahí va mi súper tiro!

- Fshhh, no molestes – respondiendo el saque

- No puede ser – decía Tomoka – ya la sacaste

En otra parte de la alberca dos jóvenes caminaban, uno era pelirrojo y el otro pelinegro.

- Estas seguro que es por aquí, Eiji

- Ya deja de preocuparte tanto, ya vez lo que nos dijo la hermana de Syusuke, que ellos estaban por las albercas

- Si eso crees, pero… - voltea al cielo - ¡Eiji¡cuidado!

- ¿Qué?

Todo indicaba que recibiría el impacto pero si no fuera por su velocidad y reflejos logró atrapar la pelota con una acrobacia.

- Uff, si que estuvo cerca

- Que bueno que no lastimó a nadie – decía Sakuno aproximándose a sus amigos - ¿Eiji¿Oishi?

- ¿Está todo bien, Sakuno? – llegaba Tomoka y observa a los que tiene la pelota - ¡Oigan, ya llegaron Kikumaru y Suichiro!

- ¡Qué? – se quedaron interrogantes, pero como Eiji había quedado en la orilla de la alberca al no entender nada cae.

Todos se reunieron, al intentar sacar a Kikumaru también caen Suichiro y Sadaharu, era pura y total risa. Una vez ya fuera del agua les comentan que sin querer el viejo equipo se estaba reencontrando.

- Que genial sorpresa, solo faltan el pequeñín y el capitán

- Eiji – interrumpió Momo – ya Ryoa no es tan pequeño y Tezuka ya no es nuestro capitán.

- Pero hay cosas que siempre se nos quedan – todos comienzan a reír.

- Bueno¿qué harán a la hora de comer? – pregunta Oishi

- Momo y yo vamos a salir a comer, tenemos que hablar con mi hermano – dijo una Ann muy feliz aun que Momo no se veía muy convencido pero todos les dieron sus bendiciones, claro con una muy especial de Syusuke.

- Nosotros saldremos con nuestra hermana – dijo el genio.

- Fshhh, yo tengo que volver con mi familia – si, la serpiente llegó con su familia.

- Yo también tengo hambre – dijo Eiji – vamos a comer

- Si, no hemos comido nada – respondió Oishi.

- En ese caso yo le cocino – se ofreció Kawamura.

- Creo que eso nos deja a Sakuno, Dan, Sadaharu y a mi solos – concluía Tomoka.

- En realidad a ustedes tres pues yo he encontrado nuevos ingredientes para mis jugo – todos los ahí presentes quedaron mudos pues nadie quería recordar ese sabor, nadie.

- Creo que será bueno ir a visitar a Kachiro – siguió Sakuno – pero me da tristeza que después de encontrarnos tengamos que separarnos.

- No te pongas triste – decía Momo – porque no entrenamos hoy en la tarde

- Sí, será bueno para todos – dijo Oishi

- Si y probaré los nuevos jugos que no he tenido "victimas" para probarlos

- ¡victimas?

- ¡Nya¡Eso si que no¡No jugos!

Pero aunque Kikumaru hiciera circo, maroma y teatro no logró disuadir a su ex compañero, fue muy divertido tratar de convencer a Inui de que no lo llevara pero sabían que no lo lograrían. Todos se separaron, cada quien por su lado fue a comer pero todos sabían que se reunirían en las canchas de tenis a las 4:30 P.M. para unas practicas.

Más tarde, en otro lado, un joven alto se está registrando y recibe una buena bienvenida cerca de ahí estaban Sakuno, Tomoka y Dan.

- Ya estamos recargados, ahora estoy lista para animarlos – gritaba Tomoka – solo falta el Príncipe Ryoma

- Si, pero aun así será una buena practica, sobre todo si estoy yo

- Hay Dan, espero que la confianza no se te suba a la cabeza, recuerda que aun te falta, tu mismo lo dices

- No tenías porque arruinármelo – decía tristemente mientras Tomoka reía.

- Pero por ahora vamos a ver a Kachiro – anunció la de voz alta.

- Iban bien hasta que llegaron unos busca pleitos, eran tres en total.

- Hola – empezó uno de ellos – veo que hay bonitas chicas

- Me pregunto si querrán salir con nosotros – dijo otro.

- Atrás chicas – les dijo Dan a sus amigas y dirigiéndose ahora a sus agresores – ellas no quieren, por favor déjennos pasar

- ¿Y tú quién eres?

- Es el noviecito, va a proteger a su novia y amiguita

Los chicos agredieron a Dan, comenzó a surgir una pelea injusta, rápidamente Sakuno y Tomoka fueron por ayuda, corrieron lo más aprisa que pudieron para encontrar al Sr. Kato, interrumpieron la clase de Kachiro que como se esperaba estaba con su padre, los cuatro volvieron contra los busca pleitos pero estos lograron escapar pero se llevaron consigo la raqueta de Dan.

- ¡Dan! – se acercó una Sakuno muy preocupada – ¿te lastimaron mucho?

- Estoy bien – respondía mientras se sobaba las partes golpeadas – solo son unos moretones

- Será mejor que vengas conmigo – decía el padre de Kachiro – yo tengo un botiquín

- De acuerdo

Entonces se fueron a las canchas para que atendieran a Dan sin embargo todo lo acontecido fue observado por una persona de cara de pocos amigos.

Los bravucones iban caminando muy felizmente con el "trofeo" que habían obtenido pero fueron interrumpidos.

- ¡Oye, quítate porque nos estorbas

- A mí nadie me da órdenes – dijo el individuo.

- Así que quieres pelear

- ¡Ja! No, yo solo quiero que dejen de molestar, basuras – decía mientras los observaba hasta que llegó a la raqueta – veo que tienes una raqueta, eso quiere decir que saben jugar

- Sí, somos los mejores en dobles – señalándose junto a su compañero de la derecha – y él en sencillos – señalando al de la izquierda mientras los otros sacaban sus raquetas.

- No me hagan reír, de seguro no podrían ganarme los tres juntos

- Así que nos retas

- ¿Jugamos?

Entonces fueron a unas canchas cercanas a ellos, lejos de las demás y empiezan el juego. Para anotar el primer punto tuvieron que pasar diez minutos que los bravucones sintieron como eternidad pero como el punto fue a su favor decían estar en buena forma aunque no falta decir que su rival ni siquiera terminaba de calentar.

- Vaya Akutsu – la voz provenía de una quinta persona afuera de la cancha – veo que te están ganando, no es común en ti.

- No me molestes Echizen

- No seas mal humorado y porque no me dejas jugar contigo, necesito calentar

- Como quieras

Los otros no entendían que sería su final y así fue, fueron totalmente humillados y golpeados por las pelotas de tenis, especialidad de Jin.

- Ahora que saben donde pertenecen ustedes – imponía Akutsu – entréguenme esa raqueta o la pagará

Ni dos veces lo pensaron para entregarle la raquea y salir huyendo.

- Así que haciéndote el héroe

- No molestes "Chiquillo" – entonces le da la raqueta – tus "amiguitos" están en las canchas junto al lago

- Como sea – inició a caminar, Jin iba a tomar otro camino pero - ¿no vienes?

Él solo hizo su mueca y ambos avanzaron a la misma dirección obviamente que separados por una buena distancia.

En tanto ya formaban las 4:30 y todos se reunieron como quedaron.

- Santo cielo¿qué te paso? – preguntó Ann mientras veía a un Dan golpeado y parchado.

- Pues es que nos atacaron unos malandrines – explicaba Tomoka – y nos defendió

- Sinceramente fue nuestra culpa, debimos ayudarte

- No digas eso Sakuno, tú y Tomoka son mis mejores amigas, no podía dejarlas solas… ¡Auch! – gritó Dan porque Eiji se le había encimado.

- Muy bien dicho chiquitín¿o no, Oishi?

- Tienes razón – dijo éste – además, chicas, ustedes hicieron lo más correcto

- Lo malo es que aquellos no tuvieron su merecido, si yo hubiese estado ahí, yo… yo…

- ¿Qué ibas a hacer Momo?

- ¿Echizen? – murmuró el pelinegro - ¡Ryoma, amigo¿cómo estas?

Todos alrededor voltearon a ver al recién llegado, hicieron formación media luna para recibirle con todos los saludos que podríamos esperar de ellos y tradicionales respuestas Ryomasticas como son – "Como sea" "bueno" "…" "te falta mucho".

- Bueno, antes de que se me olvide –sacando la raqueta de Dan – ¿a alguno de ustedes le pertenece?

- Si, es a mí – respondió el chico de cabello azul - ¿cómo la recuperaste?

- En realidad no fui yo – señalando atrás suyo

- Es Jin

- Hola enano

Pues digamos que a Akutsu no le tocó la bienvenida de gala pero fue bien recibido por Dan y Kawamura.

- ¿Y todos ustedes qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Ryoma.

- Pues venimos a vacacionar – contestó Momo – pero al encontrarnos decidimos recordar los buenos tiempos calentando un poco y después unos partidos

- ¡Vamos Príncipe Ryoma! – grito Tomoka - ¡Vamos a jugar!

Todos entraron a una cancha aunque Echizen se negase no quería enfrentarse a la presidenta de su club de admiradoras, aunque lo que él realmente quería era estar con aquella tímida chica que gracias a sus apoyos él se ha esforzado tanto.

- Dan ¿vas a entrenar?

- Por supuesto que si, a eso vine y ya no tengo excusa pues ya recuperé mi raqueta, no te preocupes Sakuno, además si te preocupas por mi no vas a poder calentar bien – y se va con los demás pero eso no pasó desapercibido por el príncipe.

- Tienes razón, voy en un segundo

En eso, Sakuno va por su bolsa de ahí saca un broche de cabello con forma de flor, muy bonito y llamativo, con él se sujeta su flequillo largo de la cara.

- Ya llegué – dijo Sakuno al encontrarse con los demás.

- Ya que están todos – dijo Sadaharu en un tono maléfico a tal grado que brillaron sus anteojos – es hora de comenzar.

Todos los ex compañeros de Inui comenzaron a sudar frió pues eso solo significaba una cosa: jugo o té penal, cual guste, el resultado es el mismo: _la muerte_.

Comenzaron por correr un poco alrededor de las canchas; ya que con ayuda del Sr. Kato logaron adueñarse de tres canchas por un par de horas ya que no había mucha gente usándolas esos momentos; después siguieron los ejercicios básicos. Sadaharu se percató que la nieta de su ex entrenadora llamaba la atención de unos cuantos chicos y uno de ellos es Ryoma que siempre trata de alcanzarla pero siempre aparece Tomoka, Kachiro y/o Dan.

El calentamiento terminó y se dispusieron a unos partidos, algunos serían mixtos pues contaban con chicas en el grupo y como se contaban con tres canchas la primera ronda sería así: Eiji y Osishi contra Momo y Ann, Kippei (Tachibana) contra Ryoma, Kaoru contra Yuuta. Todos quedaron de acuerdo con sus oponentes, los demás estaban ansiosos pero no se esperaban la venida de Inui con su brebaje.

- Que les parece si el que pierda tendrá que probar mi nueva invención

- "¡No!" "¡Estas loco, Sadaharu!" "¡Esa cosa de seguro es veneno para ratas!"

- Pero si solo es el que pierda… eso quiere decir que Oishi y yo no lo tomaremos

- ¿Qué insinúas, Kikumaru? Acaso crees que Ann y yo vamos a perder

- Solo digo que no lo vamos a beber

- En todo caso será una apuesta, el que pierda va a beber dos vasos de esa cosa

- ¡Hecho!

Fue como se firmó la sentencia de todos aquellos que perdiera. Cada uno de los partidos fue grandioso, la pareja dorada se enfrentó muy reñido con la pareja Momo y Ann, ellos realmente se habían sincronizado, finalmente los enamorados ganaron. El partido de Kaoru y Yuuta fue verdaderamente interesante, los tiros eran muy veloces pero perdió el menor de los Fuji. El último partido en terminar fue el de Ryoma quien se sentía afortunado por las porras de Ryusaki pero le molestaba que Syusuke la estuviese elogiando, se enojó tanto que ganó rápidamente y por mucho.

Ahora venía lo peor para los perdedores, Eiji y Oshi trataron de llegar a sus termos de agua más les fue en vano, no lo lograron, cayeron a los dos pasos. Por parte de Yuuta hizo trampa y lo bebió gustoso su hermano, que buen hermano es Syusuke, él nunca permitiría que su hermanito muriese. Por último Ann no quiere ver a su hermano en agonía aunque éste le diga que una apuesta es una apuesta y hay que cumplirla pero son interrumpidos por Tomoka quien pregunta la segunda ronda.

Para la segunda ronda son: Dan y Jin contra Kachiro y Kawamura; pero en eso Tomoka se retracta ya que ella solo es animadora y apoyará a su amiga por lo que Inui hace la corrección y haciendo cálculos propone que el último encuentro sea entre Sakuno contra el genio, ambos aceptaron pero todos quedaron abonados¿qué estará pensando el amo de los datos?


	3. Chapter 3

Todos quedaron pasmados por como quedó el último encuentro, cada uno de ellos fue organizado por Inui Sadaharu quien calculaba los niveles pero no comprendían el porque de eso, solo Tomoka la apoyaba y Sakuno aceptó el reto. El partido de la joven Ryusaki comenzó tranquilo y apacible, también el otro partido había dado inicio pero los restantes seguían comentando.

- Inui, ahora si te pasaste – decía Momo – poner a la nieta de nuestra ex entrenadora con él

- ¡Nya!… ¿Acaso no tienes compasión de ella? – rezongó el lindo Kikumaru.

- Eres cruel – terminó de decir Ann.

- Fshhh, no hagan escándalo por nada

- Tiene razón Kaoru – defendía Tomoka – además que Sakuno ha mejorado

- Y esta es la única forma de saber su nivel actual – finalizó Sadaharu.

Todo esto llenó de duda y llamó la atención del príncipe. El partido era reñido pero no había nada inusual hasta que Fuji arroja una pelota casual, Sakuno la responde con un saque potente pero en ellos Syusuke responde con su tiro especial, parecía ilógico pero lo que aconteció fue más inesperado, Ryusaki logró devolverla y ganar el set.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Kippei.

- ¡Eso Sakuno! – grito Tomoka antes de decir – esa es la habilidad que ha desarrollado

- Explícate – pidió Oishi.

En eso llegan los otros cuatro que estaban jugando, del cual ganaron Jin y Dan pero por obvias razones, casi todo lo hizo Dan pero los tiros victoriosos fueron parte de Jin.

- ¿Cómo van? – preguntó Kachiro.

- Increíblemente van parejos – anunció Ann.

- Esa es la fuerza de "La Flor de Seigaku" – dijo Dan.

- Nya… que bonito nombre pero ¿por qué?

- Es por su broche de flor, desde que se lo consiguió lo usa para quitarse los mechones que le molestaban e impedía su juego por lo que si lo lleva puesto es porque juega en serio, aunque ella dice que le da suerte - en eso voltea a ver a sus compañeros y se sorprende al ver como Tomoka y el Sr. Kato tratan de revivir a Kawamura y a Kachiro ya que bebieron el líquido de la muerte.

- Bueno linda Sakuno – empezó a decir Fuji – creo que se termina todo.

- Syusuke preparó su nuevo tiro especial pero la chica pudo devolverlo más ese no era el final de la táctica del genio, su devolución de éste fue lo que marcó su victoria. El grupo fue a elogiar a la chica que dio tan magnifica pelea.

- Fshhh, bien hecho, has progresado mucho

- Nya… eres la mejor

- Esto te corresponde – dijo Inui mientras entregaba el jugo.

- Gracias

- "¡NO!" "¡Sakuno, no!" "¡No lo bebas!" – decían pero ella lo hizo.

- Eso sabe bien, como los otros

- ¿los otros?

- Si, verán – comenzó Sadaharu – ella y su abuela me pidieron de favor que la entrenara por lo que se esforzó mucho y obedeció el entrenamiento al pie de la letra, en ocasiones entrenaba junto a Kaoru – mientras que el susodicho se sonrojaba levemente – pero también necesitaba jugos pero como ella está bien balanceada los ingredientes son dulces - explicaba con unos gráficos – se podría decir que el jugo es reflejo de lo que necesitas.

Todos quedaron asombrados, Echizen no se sorprendió mucho pues se lo esperaba de ella más le molestó que no siguiera siendo su entrenador o que otro haya entrenado a su lado pero le restó importancia ya que hablaría con ella sobre sus sentimientos.

- Si que se nos fue el tiempo – dijo Taka – creo que será mejor que me vaya a la cocina

- Tienes razón – comentó Oishi

- ¡Ah! Yo necesito un baño – dijo cansada Sakuno, esto provocó sonrojos en varios chicos.

- Pero no se les olvide que pasado mañana está el torneo de exhibición – recordó el joven Kato – que van a participar Ryoma y Tachibana.

Cada quien comenzaba a irse por su camino, Ryusaki le dijo a Tomoka y a Dan que los vería más adelante pues se le había olvidado su bolsa de raquetas, ya que la muy distraída solo llevaba su raqueta.

Una vez llegada a las canchas _vacías_ y a ver recogido su bolsa se topó con cierta mirada penetrante.

- Ryoma ¿qué haces aquí? No quiero decir… pero creí que estarías en otra parte

- Nada en especial – dijo fríamente – pero…

- ¿Qué pasa¿Acaso no me vas a decir algo?

- … - no sabía si decirlo o no, tenía miedo – ¿vas a apoyarme en el torneo? – que tontería.

- Claro, pero ya es tarde y me están esperando…

- Espera – le pidió sin pensar – quiero decirte algo pero será mejor después de que gane

- No entiendo bien – contestó dulcemente – pero estaré ahí apoyándote – y se despide con un beso en la mejilla.

Echizen quedó anonado, sonrió para sí mismoy se disponía a irse pero en eso es detenido por otras personas que no deberían estar ahí, al parecer las canchas estaban aparentemente vacías, los chicos eran Eiji, Syusuke y Kaoru.

- Se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí

- Pues íbamos a hacer lo mismo que tú – dijo descaradamente Fuji.

- Nya… yo lucharé por ella – interpuso Kikumaru.

- Si eso es lo que quieren por que no lo decidimos en un partido – señaló Ryoma.

- Fshhh, cállate, que ella no es un trofeo como para dejarla en un partido – dijo furioso la serpiente.

- Entonces que ella lo decida – terminó el chico de sonrisa.

Entonces los chicos se separaron y cada quien se preparaba para el día siguiente, el día para conquistar a Sakuno Ryusaki.

Al día siguiente fue toda una odisea para la tierna chica, cada vez que quería hacer algo siempre estaba alguno de los chicos ofreciéndole ayuda o saboteándose unos a otros: como cuando Eijo le hizo una demostración de acrobacias en la alberca pero cayó porque Syusuke le arrojó una pelota de playa "sin querer", ó cuando la serpiente le ayudaba con las toallas para todos pero Echizen chocó con él iniciando una pelea de miradas, y cada vez que se acercaba Dan a Sakuno éste salía volando y mal herido, un poco más y tendrían que enfrentarse a Akutsu.

El día por fin termino y la pobre chica solo volvió a su habitación, los chicos la habían ido a dejar pero después de ello iniciaron otra de sus peleas más no contaron con que cierta chica de voz alta los encontrase.

- ¿Qué rayos esta pasando con ustedes! Acaso no se dan cuenta que Sakuno ya se sofocó con ustedes – regañaba Tomoka – Mi amiga y yo venimos para descansar y tener tiempo de amigas pues la escuela nos lo impide pero ustedes y su tonta rivalidad solo la cansan y no puedo estar con ella, debería darles vergüenza

- Pero…

- Pero nada, además no piensen en jugarla en un partido pues no es ningún premio, porque no mejor se juegan a quien le dejan el camino libre pero al final solo ella tendrá la última palabra – terminó y se fue a su habitación.

Los chicos no sabían que decir o pensar, todo lo acontecido no lo cavilaban en sus mentes pero aceptaron, como lo dijo la chica gritona, ellos jugarían a quien le dejarían el camino libre pero lo dejaron pospuesto ya que era muy tarde y habrá un torneo al día siguiente, eso era, lo librarían dentro del torneo ya que los hospedados pueden participar.

Por fin llegó el momento, todos los preparativos para el torneo de exhibición fueron terminados, los chicos fueron a terminar de ver en que cancha y contra quien jugaban, pero también por ahí cerca se encontraban las tres amigas.

- ¿Y ustedes no piensan participar? – preguntó Tomoka.

- Yo no, he decidido apoyar a mi hermano como a Momo – respondió Ann.

- Yo tampoco, es que estoy buscando a alguien – dijo Sakuno.

- ¿A quién? – preguntó su mejor amiga.

- Es que la otra vez le hablé a mi abuela para que viniera, con eso de que se juntó el equipo me dijo que me iba a dar una sorpresa por eso la estoy buscando.

- Me pregunto que será – decía Ann – de igual forma ya va a iniciar el torneo y hay que apoyar a los muchachos.

- ¡Si¡Vamos a apoyar al Príncipe Ryoma! – y en eso saca su mega letrero, su compañía solo rió levemente y se dispuso a ver los partidos.

Para suerte de todos, cada uno de ellos quedaron dispersos y tenían razón para decir que llamaban publicidad, llegaron reporteros y una que otra gente importante, también había mucha gente dando ánimos pero las chicas no se quedaban atrás y Sakuno tomaba fotos de los partidos de sus amigos como recuerdo ya que ella estaba siguiendo los pasos de su amiga reportera Saori Shiba, también por otra parte Kachiro haría de referí y Jin de entrenador de Dan, los demás restantes eran los que jugaban de maravilla llamando la atención de todos, pero sobre todas las cosas querían llamar la atención de Sakuno.

En eso hubo unos 30 minutos para reiniciar el torneo, Sakuno habló un rato con Kachiro y de ahí fue en busca de Dan pero se encuentra con Akutsu en su lugar.

- Disculpa pero ¿has visto a Dan?

- Fue a correr, en un momento vuelve

- Espero que no te moleste si lo espero

- No para nada – respondió pero después de ello hubo un silencio y fue allí donde decidió terminar con su duda – disculpa

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué eres de Dan?

- ¿Qué¿de Dan? Pues… - hubo un silencio mientras lo pensaba cosa que lleno de curiosidad a su acompañante, entonces se vio que la mirada de la chica se volvió segura – creo que será bueno que te lo cuente, verás – comenzó a explicar – cuando inicié mi entrenamiento con Sadaharu casi no tenía tiempo de platicar con Tomoka sobre como me sentía entonces, no tenía con quien desahogarme, entonces comencé a ver más a Dan, con él me desahogaba y era reciproco ya que también se sentía triste al no poder seguir tus pasos – en eso paro para dedicarle unadulce sonrisa – pero no te preocupes pues siempre se ha mantenido fuerte. De igual forma nos hicimos la promesa de siempre ayudarnos hasta ser los tenistas de nivel que queremos ser, nos convertimos en hermanos y pues me dijo que eso lo aprendió de ti ya que te considera su hermano mayor

- ¡Qué¿hermano mayor¿a mí?

- Sí, pero no quiere que lo sepas pues piensa que si lo sabes entonces serás más blando con él, me siento rara pues ya te lo he contado – Akutsu solo estaba confundido – si, es que tu das mucho miedo pero gracias a mi hermano Dan ya comprendo porque no te teme, eres un gran hermano mayor – el sujeto se sentía muy asombrado ante la declaración de la chica – mira, ahí viene Dan – señalando al susodicho – hola Dan¿listo para continuar?

- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo muy determinado una vez ya detenido.

- Toma, te traje tu toalla, se te olvidó en mi bolsa, bueno, ya me tengo que ir – y se fue corriendo.

- Ella es muy buena y bonita – se oyó decir cuando ya la chica no era visible a ellos.

- Si, así es pero muchos confunden en ella el amor con su amabilidad – añadió el joven peliazul.

Por otro lado estaba la tabla de competidores.

- Sakuno, ya volviste – pronunció la menor Tachibana – mira para que veamos los resultados

- El Príncipe Ryoma va a la delantera¡Genial!

- Y veo que los chicos aun no pierden, incluyendo a tu hermano, Ann, pero no tardaran en enfrentarse, la verdad no sabría a quien apoyar

- Yo si se a quien apoyar amiga, al Príncipe Ryoma y cuando termine todo me pasas copias de sus fotos

- Está bien – dijo un tanto nerviosa.

Y como era de esperarse, los ex titulares de Seigaku más Yuuta, Dan y Kippei iban arrasando pero iniciaron los enfrentamientos entre ellos y comenzaron a salir, el primero en salir fue Tachibana el cual perdió ante Momo, cosa que le ayudó para su noviazgo con la hermana de éste; después fue Oishi seguido por Kawamura continuado por Eiji. Así poco a poco se fueron reduciendo los prospectos de Sakuno, pero ella aun buscaba la sorpresa de su abuela.

En la entrada de las canchas aparece una persona familiar a los ex Seigakus.

- Veo que no llegué a tiempo para el torneo – en eso observa la pequeña caja que tiene en su mano derecha – espero encontrarla a tiempo

Pero en las canchas solo queda el partido final entre Ryoma Echizen contra Syusuke Fuji, creo que todos se lo esperaban, el príncipe contra el genio, un partido muy reñido, ambos recibieron ovaciones y gritos de apoyo por parte del publico y también de cierta tierna jovencita por lo que ninguno de los dos cedía.

- Me pregunto que los animará tanto – se oyó decir.

Solo quedó el último punto, el tiro fue preciso, Ryoma ganó por su persistencia y suerte. Se anunció al ganador, tomaron muchas fotografías y varios reporteros quisieron su opinión lo cual él respondía – "Aun les falta mucho" – hasta que por fin se desocuparon y se disponían a festejarlo entre amigos con Pontas.

- Oye Ryusaki – comenzó a llamarla Echizen y apartándose un poco de los demás – respecto a lo que te quería decir…

- Buen trabajo Echizen – se escuchó decir por parte de la persona recién llegada

- "No puede ser" "De verdad es" "¿Capitán?" "¡Capitán!" – se escuchó decir.

- Tezuka – quedó impresionado el joven - ¿acaso vio mi partido?

- Sí, no estuvo nada mal, sigue progresando – y recibió una afirmativa.

- Tezuka ¿qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó el mayor de los Fuji.

La entrenadora Ryusaki me informó que estaban aquí reunidos y me dio su boleto para que viniera ya que se le presentó trabajo y no pudo venir – en eso ve a la dulce Sakuno y le entrega la caja que tenía en mano – esto es para ti.

La muchacha toma y abre la cajita, lo que sacó le pareció realmente hermoso, la caja tenía guardado un collar de listón con un dije plano en forma de pelota de tenis.

- Kunimitsu… es hermosa – dijo realmente conmovida la chica.

- Feliz aniversario – fue la contestación de él.

Al escuchar lo último todos quedaron pasmados y Ryoma no se lo creía. Sakuno se puso su nuevo collar, se acerca a Tomoka diciéndole que por favor la disculpe que promete explicarle todo después y se va con el "capitán" abrazándole el brazo.

Todo pasó tan rápido que ninguno de los ahí presentes pudo ordenar sus ideas a tiempo.

- ¡Nyaaaa¿¡Quién me puede explicar que fue eso¿¡Qué pasó? – preguntó un Eiji que llegaba al punto de la loquera.

- Al parecer Tezuka se llevó a nuestra querida Sakuno – dedujo el genio con ojos bien abiertos.

- Así que era él – se oyó murmurar al joven Dan.

- Fshhh¿a qué te refieres, mocoso?

- Es que Sakuno me había comentado en una ocasión que estaba saliendo con alguien pero no me dijo quien era – dijo muy nervioso el muchacho pelizaul ya que tenía en sima a la serpiente, Eiji y Fuji preparados para matar a alguien.

- Existía un 30 de probabilidades que ustedes lo entendieran a si de simple – dijo Sadaharu cosa que salvo al discípulo de Akutsu – es que Tezuka y yo somos compañeros de escuela, además de ser un buen amigo de la entrenadora Ryusaki, entonces el estaba al corriente con los entrenamientos de la pequeña Sakuno, y con el paso del tiempo comenzaron a salir y si mis cálculos no me fallan hoy es su aniversario del primer año de novios formales.

Ante lo último que dijo el jugador amo de los datos todos quedaron impresionados: Tomoka se alteró por pensar que conocía a su amiga, Dan y Kachiro trataban de tranquilizarla, Jin, Oishi y Kawamura pues solo se alegraron de la pareja más había tres jóvenes que no iban a pasar eso por alto.

- "¡Así que tu lo sabias todo el tiempo" "Prepárate para sufrir las consecuencias" "De ésta no te salvas tan fácilmente"

El príncipe que creyó haber encontrado a su princesa estaba muy desconcertado, había escuchado que ella siempre lo había amado pero como no le prestó la debida atención ella buscó felicidad por otro camino, comprendió que si hay alguien que te ama y lo sabes no hay que menospreciarlo pues no sabes que depare en el futuro.

Al día siguiente Tomoka reclamó a su amiga porque no le había dicho de su noviazgo y le pidió que le contará con lujo de detalle, Dan compitió contra Ryoma y saldaron aquel partido que tiempo atrás había quedado pendiente, los muchachos molestaban de vez en cuando a Tezuka más debían tener cuidado o correrían alrededor de las canchas como acostumbraban, por parte de Sadaharu pues… digamos que llevaba un lindo recuerdo por parte de sus compañeros.

Las vacaciones continuaron y terminaron, esos días resultaron lo más bello pues aprendieron diversas cosas cada quien por su lado y el príncipe vio como aquella hermosa flor quedaba en buenas manos, eso fue lo único que lo hizo feliz, ver la verdadera sonrisa de Sakuno Ryusaki.

Fin.

* * *

NOTAS:

Estoy consiente que los capítulos son cortos y resumidos más esa es mi forma de escribir, también que no doy muchos datos concretos para no dañar los hechos del anime y dejarlo al libre albedrío de los lectores, ya que la idea principal que quiero es la que plasmo.

En cuanto a la duda de las edades pues hago mención de que Sakuno está en 3° de preparatoria y eso le da como 18 años aproximadamente, de ahí se pueden calcular fácilmente las demás edades.

Espero que no haya más dudas.

Gracias por sus comentarios.


End file.
